


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Hard, secret realtionship, supposed to be kinda funny but I don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: The title basically is the description. Buck and Eddie are sneaking around and this is how everyone finds out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 290





	The One Where Everyone Finds Out

Buck and Eddie have been together about a few weeks, but the only person who knows is Christoper and he’s done such a good job of keeping it a secret. It’s not that they’re ashamed or anything. They just wanted some time before everyone knows, and the teasing comments begin. Also they found keeping it a secret kinda hot. They liked sneaking around.

Hen & Karen:

Christopher was having a play date with Denny. Buck and Eddie decided since they had the house to themselves they could have some fun. They got so wrapped up in their passion they didn’t even notice the time until they heard a loud knock on the door.

“They’re here....get dressed quick.” Eddie said quickly pulling on his pants and putting his button down back on. Buck grabbed his clothes and bolted to the bathroom. 

Eddie answered the door with his shirt buttoned crooked and half untucked.Buck emerged from the bathroom wearing  
his T-shirt backwards and his curls all askew. Earning them both a quick look up and down.

Buck joined Chris and Denny on the couch and Hen and Karen just smiled at Eddie.

“What?” Eddie whispered.

“Sorry. If you’d told us you needed some alone time together we would have watched Chris longer.” Hen smiled.

“What? I don’t know what you mean.” Eddie said trying to act casual.

“Eddie your shirt is half untucked and crooked, Bucks shirt is backwards and his hair is a mess. We know what was happening.” Karen said.

“Don’t tell please.” Eddie begged.

“Hey it’s ok.” Hen put her hand on Eddies shoulder. “We aren’t gonna out you, this is your relationship and it’s your choice if and when you want to tell people.”

“I’m really happy for you two. I’ve always known there was a special connection between you two.” Karen smiled and Eddie lovingly gazed at his secret boyfriend.

After they left and Chris went to bed Eddie told Buck Hen and Karen know.

“How?” Buck asked.

“Probably because it took so long to answer the door and we looked pretty disheveled. My shirt was crooked and untucked and yours was backwards.” Eddie laughed.

“Oh.” Buck whispered.

“It’s ok they won’t tell.” Eddie smiled.

Maddie & Chimney:

Maddie, Chimney, and Eddie all came over to Bucks for a Poker night. Maddie dozed off on the couch while they waited for dinner to be delivered. Chimney and Eddie were at the island drinking beers, when Buck was at the door paying for dinner. Maddie woke up from the knock and did the little yawn and stretch.

Chimney grinned gazing at  
Maddie. “Thats just so adorable.”

“Right? Buck does the same thing, and then he usually nuzzles my neck.” Eddie said sipping his beer.

Chimney looked at Eddie mouth hanging open u sure of what to say.

“You and Buck?” Chimney asked.

“What? No. I mean on the couch when he falls asleep on my shoulder.” Eddie said nervously.

Chimney gave Eddie a look.

“Fine! We’re together just don’t tell ok. We are gonna tell everyone. I just don’t think he’s ready yet.” Eddie said.

“I’m not gonna tell ok...don’t worry.” Chimney smiled.

“Thanks man.” Eddie smiled.

After dinner, and poker Maddie went to the bathroom, and came back out smiling.

“So you gonna tell me whose tooth brush that is.” Maddie smiled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Buck said.

“Eddies.” Maddie grinned.

“How did you know?” Buck asked.

“Well I didn’t know for sure, but you just confirmed it.” Maddie laughed.

“Shit! Maddie that’s not fair. You gotta keep it quiet. I don’t think Eddies ready to tell anyone yet.”

“Relax. I’m not telling anyone.” Maddie smiled.

Chimney and Maddie left.

“So Maddie knows about us.” Buck laughed.

“Yeah....so does Chimney.” Eddie admitted.

“Ok I think more people know now, than don’t. We need to tell everyone. How about at Bobby’s next week? If you’re ready.” Buck smiled.

“Yes please. I’m so ready. I just wasn’t sure you were.” Eddie said.

“I’d yell it from the rooftops. I want everyone to know.” Buck laughed. “Maddie basically figured it out. How does Chim know?”

“Um. Well you and Maddie both do this little stretch when you wake up and I accidentally let it slip how cute you are when you do it.” Eddie said and Buck blushed.

Athena & Bobby:

The 118 were all over at Bobby and Athena’s. Buck was stretching and groaned.

“You ok?” Athena asked.

“Didn’t sleep well last night, just a little stiff from the mattress.” Buck sighed.

“I thought you just bought a brand new mattress.” Athena asked with a raised brow.

“I did, but I swear Eddies mattress feels like it’s older than I am.” Buck laughed before going wide eyed in shock what he just revealed.

“Eddies bed?” Athena smirked and crossed her arms.

“Don’t say anything yet.” Buck panicked.

“It’s not my secret to tell Buck.” Athena said.

“Thank you.” Buck sighed in relief. “We’re telling everyone tonight.

Buck had pulled Eddie down the hallway to tell him he told Athena unintentionally, but when he started talking about his back Eddie pulled him close, his strong hands rubbing Bucks back.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to give you a thorough full body massage later.” Eddie said before kissing his not-so-secret secret boyfriend.

“Athena already knows.” Buck admitted.

“Buck.” Eddie laughed.

“Sorry it was a slip of the tongue.” Buck said.

“Slip of the tongue huh? Ya know I’d like a slip of the tongue.” Eddie laughed before kissing Buck.

“We’ve got to keep quiet just until after dinner.” Buck smirked.

“It’s kinda hot. It’s like we could be caught at any minute.” Eddie whispered against Bucks ear.

Neither one seemed to notice the mirror on the hall closet or the fact that Bobby could see them perfectly from where he was in the kitchen.

The Big Reveal:

“Ok we have something to tell you guys.” Buck said.

“Well we have been seeing eachother secretly.” Eddie said.

No one said anything.

“I already knew, but congrats!” Bobby smiled.

“You told him?” Buck asked.

“I didn’t tell him anything.” Athena said.

“You all knew except Bobby so who told?” Buck asked.

“Wait you knew?” Chimney asked Maddie.

“You knew? And don’t tell me?” Maddie scrunched her nose pretending to be angry.

“We didn’t say a word.” Hen smiled and Karen agreed.

“How’d you know Cap?” Eddie asked.

“Well I’ve suspected Buck was interested in you since your first day, but I saw you kissing in the hallway.” Bobby laughed.

“Secrets out!” Buck said grabbing his boyfriend kissing him.

The team began hooting and hollering.

“Just don’t let catch you two at the station.” Bobby smiled.

“Oh believe me we’re good at sneaking. I can’t believe you hadn’t caught us yet.” Buck laughed.

“He’s joking. We made a rule not to do anything at work.” Eddie said. “He thinks he’s a lot funnier than he is.”

“I might not know how to make you laugh, but I know how to make you moan.” Buck laughed as Eddies face turned bright red.

“Knock it off Evan.” Maddie shook her head.

“What do you see in him again?” Hen laughed.

“Didn’t you hear he knows how to pleasure me.” Eddie laughed.

“They’re perfect for each other.” Athena said shaking her head.

“I’m so glad the children aren’t here.” Karen said.

“Oh come on I know how to act around kids.” Buck said.

“He does he’s so great with Chris that’s part of the reason I fell in love with him.” Eddie smiled.

“Y-y-you love me?” Buck stammered.

“Yeah...wasn’t exactly how I planed to tell you, but I do love you.” Eddie nodded.

“I love you too.” Buck grinned before hugging Eddie.

“Ugh. They’re also disgustingly cute.” Chimney laughed.

“So how long have you been together?” Karen smiled.

“A month on Friday.” Eddie said.

“Wow can’t believe Buck kept his big mouth shut.” Maddie laughed.

“Technically he told me accidentally.” Athena laughed.

“Yeah and Eddie told me so I guess neither one can keep a secret.” Chimney said. “They’re perfect for each other.”

“Well it’s hard to hide it when you’re so happy.” Buck smiled at his boyfriend who isn’t a secret anymore.


End file.
